Kolokvar
Makuta Kolokvar was a Makuta from the prime RPverse who was known for being an insane and scheming liar, and power-hungry conqueror. While he once owed allegiance to the Brotherhood of Makuta, Kolokvar abandoned the brotherhood in favour of his own empire at Foros. History Early Life Around 100,000 years ago, Kolokvar along with his fellow makuta was created from a pool of Antidermis in the Southern Isles by Mata Nui, based on the design of Xherod the Great Being. Kolokvar generally kept to himself and remained either at his fortress in the western isles, or his quarters on Destral. He developed a close alliance with Makuta Vyrena and Makuta Viperax who gladly became his supporters. Makuta Daryia, after a long feud between the two, eventually became a close ally. When the League of Six Kingdoms rose in defience of Mata Nui, Kolokvar was tasked with aiding in their defeat. He is credited with defeating Terakha in the Final Battle of the League War. The Makuta Mordyr fell victim to Kolokvar's experimentation and became a mindless slave to his brother, a fact Kolokvar exploited often. Kolokvar was given a Hagah team to protect him. At some point Kolokvar created the monstrosity known as "Collective", by combining and creating a hybrid of hundreds of species of Rahi and sentient beings. The result was a truly horrifying case of split personality. Experimentation with his Hagah Team Kolokvar never viewed his Hagah team as his allies, as they were not creatures of shadow. So he developed a form of Shadow leech to transform them. The experiment succeeded in transforming all of the team into Toa of shadow save the team leader, Krunad, who escaped the process thanks to Toa Vuulta. Reign of Inharax With the violent reign of Makuta Inharax came many changes, especially in Kolokvar and his allies. Kolokvar openly joined the war against the Toa, one instance attacking the Toa Fortress and contributing to its downfall. Near the end of the War with the Order of Mata Nui, Kolokvar ventured to Metru Nui, where he planned on stopping Inharax's seizure of the Great Spirit Robot, and claim the Matoran Universe for himself. During his stay on Metru Nui, Kolokvar offered to protect the Nerve Center of the Great Spirit Robot while the makuta activated the Codrex in Karda Nui. Kolokvar dispatched Mordyr to help in Karda Nui. During his task of defense, Kolokvar fought Toxica and Corden with Charix to retain Makuta control. Before the GSR was activated, Kolokvar slipped into the central systems, taking possession of the Matoran Universe for a breif time. But with the arrival of Cold Steel and Inharax, Kolokvar was forced to withdraw, and Inharax teleported both Kolokvar and Cold Steel to Bara Magna. Spherus Magna Soon after arriving on Bara Magna, Cold Steel, Kolokvar and several others journeyed to Bota Magna. While walking through the region of Forosia, Kolokvar found the conflict between the Vorox of House Kalvut and the Glatorian of Foros. With a display of his powers, Kolokvar promptly ended the conflict and claimed lordship of a united city. Kolokvar met the Great Being Xherod, who gifted him weapons and armour. Kolokvar did not take any part in the Bara Magna wars, but rather established his rule over Bota Magna. Kolokvar ruled Foros through the puppet leaders Karzov of House Kalvut, and Teron of House Teria. He bred an isolationist state founded on self sufficiency and mercantilism. Kolokvar soon established the FSS, the Forosian Security Services, which gave the Makuta a legitimate military to control his people, thus negating the need for Karzov and Teron. Their fates are unknown. At some point, a group of Rouge RMS troopers visited Foros, asking for aid against Destral. This was not recieved well by Inharax, who sent the Inharax Fleet of Manas to destroy Foros. Kolokvar responded by teleporting onto the bridge of the flagship, interfacing with the ship's systems, and teleportating the entire fleet into the sun. At the last minute, he teleported back to Foros, but not before coming very close to Solis Magna. This caused his Armour to adapt against extreme temperatures. Later, Inharax himself returned with a group of RMS troops. They used their heat rays on Kolokvar, but his adapted armour defended him. Inharax left agreeing to respect Forosian sovereignty. Confederacy With the increase in Forosian influence, Kolokvar expanded the Foros to include several colonies. This attracted the attention of the Skrall of Roxtus and the Skakdi of Feuer. With the Foros Convocation, Kolokvar proposed equal confederacy between the three states. They agreed, essentially handing the keys to their kingdoms to the Makuta. They all jointly signed the Fundamental Orders of Forosian Confederacy. This officially established the Empire of the Forosian Confederacy. During the Convocation, Dormus offered military aid in the form of new weapons, technology and factories. Between the two events, Forosian influence grew exponentially, as FSS Compounds were soon established across the globe, and in three wahis. Global Power Soon after the confederacy was formed, a virus created by Makuta Equinox struck Foros. By working with Umbrax, Kolokvar was able to negate the negative effects of the virus while retaining the beneficial physical augmentations. As a result the Forosian military grew exponentially, as now all FSS members were Element Lords of their element. This shifted focus away from agriculture and mining, and more to technological developments. In only a few months new military equipment was devised and produced at incredible rates. Personality Kolokvar is known for being incredibly sadistic, sociopathic, and cruel. That said, he is generally outwardly polite. He is also extremely sarcastic as can be seen by his interactions with Malus and Feand. He is very narcissistic, and anti-social, and does not like keeping copies of himself. This is explained by the fact that Kolokvar simply does not have the know-how to deal with another being he cares about. Kolokvar is very manipulative to a point of satisfying other's desires if it means benefiting him in the long run. He also has on several occasions convinced others to relinquish their sovereignty or even their lives to him. A few examples of this are seen in Kolokvar's initial conquest of Foros from Karzov and Teron, and his convincing the Skrall and the Skakdi to sign the Fundamental Orders of Forosian Confederacy. His manipulation can also be seen in his takeover of Crystalia's kingdom by getting Crystalia and Amarea to fight each other to the death, resulting in the former's demise. Weapons and Equipment Kolokvar initially wore a protosteel Mask of Biomechanics, and used twin wrist mounted blades to combat his enemies. He also sported a pair of bladed wings. At some point, Kolokvar procured a Power Lance, and a Nihu-Mortara Energy Siphon. These replaced his blades as his primary weapons. When Kolokvar encountered Xherod, the Great Being gifted him with a Shadow Halberd which enhanced his powers like the Power Lance, but with an even greater enhancement of his shadow powers. Kolokvar also received unique adaptive armour which protected itself from attacks it has suffered before. Kolokvar also wears a black trench coat. Quotes "I've been back five minutes and their already arresting me! I think that's a record." ~ Kolokvar about RMS "I abhor tests. The Brotherhood has built an arsenal and prepared for war, and you knew that. Anything the Brotherhood has done, they have only succeeded through your acquiescence. Do not dare test me, when it was by your idiocy that they have gained so much ground as they have. If you want my help you will give me what I ask for without question. Foros holds the keys to victory in this war, and I am the lord of Foros." ~ Kolokvar to Gahlox "I know you are sentient. Please start acting like it." ~ Kolokvar to Energized Protodermis "Unbelievable; The Lord of Destral dirties his hands." ~ Kolokvar to Inharax "You see, Inharax, Destral was once a place to practice science. Once a place where Peace and Justice was spread throughout the Universe. And a place where the Lords of the Universe met up as equals. Now it is a singular power. A Regent's playground. Where you hold your power over your brothers like a master over plebeians. You have desecrated the meaning of the word makuta! I feel no sorrow to escape from your definition! In fact, I am honored by it lord Inharax!" ~ Kolokvar to Inharax ''Smiling is generally wasteful ~ ''Kolokvar mental conversation with Amarea.Category:Makuta Category:CC's RPCs Category:Characters